Bocah Kamseupay Aku Mencintaimu
by Fbl Lee Yanz
Summary: Sasuke adalah pengusaha muda sukses namun sombong, bertemu dengan seorang pemuda kampungan di dalam mobilnya, pertemuan itu menyebabkan banyak kesialan dan hal-hal memalukan dalam catatan hidup Sasuke, namun kehebohan itulah yang membuat Sasuke sadar, dia jatuh cinta dengan bocah satu ini. SPECIAL SASUNARU DAY


**Bocah Kamseupay Aku Mencintaimu**

**By: ini cerita kolaborasi antara Yanz and my wife yang paling unyu2 sedunia dan akhirat, amin *plak* Mika Izumi. Yanz sebagai penulis dan penyumbang ide dan Mika sebagai penyumbang ide dan editor. Semoga kolaborasi ini memuaskan.**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SASUNARU**

**Genre: romance and humor**

**Yanz and Mika present for SasuNaru Day! **

SUMMARY: Sasuke adalah pengusaha muda sukses namun sombong, bertemu dengan seorang pemuda kampungan di dalam mobilnya, pertemuan itu menyebabkan banyak kesialan dan hal-hal memalukan dalam catatan hidup Sasuke, namun kehebohan itulah yang membuat Sasuke sadar, dia jatuh cinta dengan bocah satu ini. SPECIAL SASUNARU DAY

"Senang berkerja sama dengan anda Direktur Sasuke. Anda benar-benar pengusaha muda yang dapat diandalkan," ucap pria paruh baya itu pada pemuda tinggi di depannya.

"Itu tidak seberapa jika dibandingkan jasa anda pada perusahaan saya," balas Sasuke dengan senyum tipis.

Terlihat mereka saling bersalaman dan pergi satu persatu dari teras perusahaan makanan instan terbesar di Konoha tersebut. Sasuke tersenyum puas mendapat penghargaan dan pujian yang sangat membanggakan dari partnernya tersebut. Ia mengenakan kacamata hitamnya (Enggak, dia nggak memiliki kerja sampingan sebagai tukang urut tuna netra), dia menyeka pelan jasnya kemudian berjalan dengan gagahnya menuju parkiran (Enggak, dia juga enggak memiliki kerja sampingan sebagai bodyguardnya Chelsea olivia).

Dia mencoba menarik handle pintu mobilnya, namun begitu terkejut setelah menemukan mobilnya dalam keadaan tidak terkunci. Dahinya langsung mengerut, rupanya dia lupa mengunci mobil sebelumnya. Namun syukurlah, mobilnya tidak diculik dan diperkosa. Meskipun Sasuke orang penting, tapi dia tidak suka memakai supir. Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobilnya kemudian memantati(?) jok mobil dan memasang sabuk pengaman, namun dia mengendus aroma yang tidak enak. Um.. aromanya seperti keringat unta yang abis lari maraton di gurun Sahara.

PETOOK!

Suara ayam berkokok itu membuatnya memalingkan badan ke belakang, "Hei apa yang kau lakukan di dalam mobilku?" bentak Sasuke.

Terlihat seorang remaja kucel, kusam, namun cute kaya Dora kena AIDS sambil memeluk ayam dengan cengiran lebar yang memamerkan deretan gigi rapinya, "Hehehe… Maaf, boleh numpang ya?" tanyanya tanpa dosa. Hellooo~ Lo udah dari kapan tau maenan di mobil orang, sekarang baru minta ijin?

Suasana semakin mencekam, Sasuke melotot geram, gerahamnya bergesekan, dia menatap si remaja dengan tatapan membunuh, dan bak seekor marmut Zimbabwe kecanduan apel dia berkata, 'Mas ini anakmu! Mas, nikahi aku, mas! Nikahi aku!' Eh, enggak gitu dialognya ding, tapi seperti ini, "NO! Kau pikir aku supir taksi, hah? Dan bau apa pula ini? Aaarrgghh ayammu buang air di mobilku! Keluar! keluar!"

Namun teriakan Sasuke malah membuat ayam jago itu shock dan mengepakkan sayapnya hingga menerjang wajah tampan Sasuke dengan nistanya, pantat ayam itu berada tepat di hidung Sasuke dan…

PROOT…

Si ayam nista pup di wajah tampan Sasuke, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRGGHH!" Sasuke menggerang histeris. Demi penguasa kampung rambutan, wajahnya yang mengalahkan ketampanan tetangganya pak Bambang baru saja dinodai oleh seekor ayam! Dengan cepat dia menepis sang ayam kemudian mengelap wajahnya yang sudah direnggut kesuciannya oleh seekor ayam -iya, seekor ayam- dengan tissue dan menyiram wajahnya dengan air mineral. Sasuke keluar dari mobil dan muntah habis-habisan di samping mobilnya. Dia geram dengan bencana yang menimpanya sore ini. Sebagai lelaki paling tampan di kalangan para penghuni taman lawang, Sasuke ngerasa terhina! Piso mana piso?

Dibukanya pintu mobil belakang dengan kasar, ditatapnya remaja kucel itu dengan jijik, kemudian mengambil sapu tangan yang ada di saku jas-nya untuk melindungi tangannya saat menarik kasar tangan mungil remaja itu.

"Pergi sana gembel! Seenakmu saja masuk ke mobilku. Memangnya mobilku ini terlihat seperti angkutan umum?" kata Sasuke kalap sambil menutupi hidungnya.

Remaja itu menatap Sasuke dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca dan menatap lesu, persis kaya orang yang lagi mabok deterjen. Hal itu membuat Sasuke seolah terhipnotis, dadanya berdesir-desir, mukanya memerah. "Tolonglah om, aku dari desa sekarang tersesat dan kehabisan uang. Siapa lagi yang bisa menolongku di kota besar ini," katanya memelas.

Baru saja Sasuke iba namun dia kembali berang saat mendengar ucapan remaja barusan, "APA? Om kau bilang?" tanyanya kemudian melepas kaca mata, melepas jas dan menggulung lengan kemejanya, membuat gadis-gadis yang melihatnya langsung kejang-kejang seketika. "Apa aku ini ada tampang om-om, heh?" tanyanya geram. Demi penguasa kampung rambutan, bocah ini– Grr.. kalau bukan karena ingin menjaga imejnya, pasti sekarang Sasuke sudah memereteli tukang parkir yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka. (sumpah ini ngga nyambung banget)

Remaja yang belakangan diketahui bernama Naruto itu langsung ciut dan berjongkok sambil ngorek-ngorek pasir, "Haah… kasar sekali, bener kata emak, orang kota itu sombong-sombong dan tidak berperasaan…" ucap Naru lesu.

Sasuke mendelik kesal, disingkapnya poni Naru yang sedang menunduk itu, kemudian Naru mendongak yang membuat Sasuke tersentak oleh mata birunya, "Puppy eyes yang mengerikan…" desisnya pelan.

"Memang kau mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke hati-hati.

Naru berdiri semangat dan nyengir selebar bibir sumur di hadapan Sasuke, "Aku baru saja lulus SMA dan mau mencari kerja di kota!"

Sasuke melipat tangan di dada, mengusap-usap dagunya dan menatap Naru dengan jeli, "Kau bisa apa memang?"

"Aku bisa apa saja! Aku pekerja keras!" terlihat Naru mengelap tangannya ke baju kemudian menyodorkan tangannya ke Sasuke , "Namaku Uzumaki Naruto!"

Sasuke menatap jijik, 'Anak ini terlihat polos dan gak ada tampang kriminal, mungkin bisa dipercaya,' ucapnya dalam hati, "Umm… nama yang terlalu bagus untuk orang kampung, aku Sasuke. Aku tinggal sendiri dan belum punya pembantu. Mungkin kau bisa jadi pembantuku?" kata Sasuke menjaga jarak.

"Apapun! Asal engga disuruh ngepet aja," kata Naru bersemangat, senyumnya mengembang, sinar aneh menyelimuti sosoknya, jadi terlihat bagaikan malaikat, dan ingusnya meler (gak ding, orang cakep mana boleh ingusan).

KRIUUKK~

"Kau kelaparan?" tanya Sasuke ketus.

"Hehehe… Iya, sudah 2 hari aku tidak makan, lapar sekali~"

Sasuke mengurut keningnya perlahan, "Hn.. Sekarang masukkan ayammu ke bagasi, kita makan di mall seberang jalan."

Cengiran Naruto semakin lebar, kali ini menjadi selebar lapangan bola. Naruto memasukkan ayamnya ke bagasi seperti yang di perintahkan, "Justin, kamu harus bertahan, ya. Justin Bieberku sayang.." kata Naru sambil mengecup kepala ayamnya pelan. Sasuke memandang illfeel. Ia langsung memalingkan mukanya begitu si Justin Bieber menatapnya dengan napsu untuk menodainya sekali lagi.

0-0-0-0

Naruto menatap bangunan mewah itu dengan takjub, "Waah… seperti istana, selama ini aku hanya melihat emoll dari TV."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, "Kamseupay banget, awas ya kalau malu-maluin…"

"Aah ada tangga jalan! Akhirnya mimpiku terwujud! Emak, liat anakmu ini berhadapan dengan tangga jalan!"

"Hati-hati kepeleset, ini namanya eskalator bukan tangga jalan. Duluan sana, takutnya beneran jatuh yang ada kepalamu bocor kebentur ubin."

Dan benar saja, Naru yang menaikkan satu kakinya dan meninggalkan kakinya yang lain sehingga terseret eskalator dan nyaris jungkir balik, namun berhasil Sasuke antisipasi dengan memegangi pinggang Naru (wew so sweet).

Ke-kamseupay-an Naruto gak berakhir di situ, begitu eskalator sampai di atas dia hanya diam, alhasil sandal jepitnya kejepit eskalator, dia panik dan heboh sendiri sedangkan Sasuke masih mendelik kesal.

"Lepas aja sendalnya!" bentak Sasuke yang saat itu sangat malu ditatap banyak orang. Ingin rasanya ia melakukan tarian hujan agar ada hujan badai yang menyapu orang-orang yang menatapnya dengan tatapan biadab itu.

"Tapi…"

"Gak ada tapi-tapian kamseupay! Bodoh…"

Naru manyun dan menurut. Dengan berat hati dia melepas sendal jepit yang sudah menemaninya dari desa hingga sampai ke kota itu. Mereka sudah melewati banyak hal bersama, sungguh kenangan yang tak akan pernah terlupakan oleh Naru. Kemudian dengan kaki yang kapalan dan kutilan dia melangkahkan kakinya di ubin mewah nan gemerlapan itu (gak ding, masa orang ganteng kutilan LOL).

Tidak jauh berjalan akhirnya menemukan foodcourt, "Mau makan apa?" tanya Sasuke masih dengan nada dingin.

"Ada semur jengkol sama nasi kucing gak?"

"Gak ada lah, bodoh… biar aku yang pesan. Kamu duduk manis di sini, awas kemana-mana nanti disangka anak monyet Timor Leste kesasar di mall."

Naru manyun dan duduk manis seperti yang di perintahkan Sasuke, sedangkan Sasu mencari counter yang sepi supaya tidak capek mengantri. Naru terlihat bosan, diambilnya botol saus tomat yang ada di atas meja, dengan wajah bosan dia memencet-mencet botol saus itu hingga isinya muncrat ke lantai.

SROOT… SROOT…

BRUUUKK!

Sasuke terjatuh dengan pantat yang mencium lantai dengan mesranya, semua karena cairan saus yang Naru mainkan tadi, "AAAARRRGGHHH!"

0-0-0-0-0

"Umm…" gumam Naru sambil menatap spageti yang ada di hadapannya. Sasuke kembali memesan makanan setelah membersihkan celananya walau masih jelas bekas saus menempel di bokongnya.

"Gara-gara kau kamseupay bodoh, aku jadi seperti orang datang bulan sekarang."

Naru tertawa garing dan langsung dibalas dengan pelototan oleh Sasuke –tetep aja ngga keliatan kalo Sasuke melotot, matanya kan rada sipit, "Cepat makan, aku mau cepat pulang dan istirahat."

Naru mengangguk polos kemudian memegang sendok dan garpu dengan heran, bukanlah hal biasa baginya makan menggunakan alat. Dia mencoba menyendok spageti panjang itu namun jatuh lagi ke piring, berkali-kali dia coba tetap saja jatuh. Dia mulai kesal hingga akhirnya membuang sendok dan garpu dan memakan spageti dengan lahap menggunakan tangannya. Orang sekitar menatap illfeel ke arah mereka. Andai ada kardus, mungkin detik itu juga Sasuke menyembunyikan wajah tampannya dalam kardus. Andai ada jurang di dekat situ, detik itu juga dia akan mendorong tukang parkir yang ia temui di parkiran tadi.

Naru menutup mulutnya, matanya terbelalak dan pipinya menggembung, membuatnya terlihat seperti doraemon keselek obat nyamuk. "Ada apa lagi, huh? Kurang cukup kau membuatku malu? Telen makanannya jangan hanya di tampung di mulut," kata Sasuke ketus.

Dengan berat hati Naruto menelan makanan itu, "Uughh… makanan orang kota rasanya aneh, aku mau muntah…" kata Naru dengan wajah yang membiru bagaikan orang lagi nahan kentut.

"What? Jangan muntah di sini, malu-maluin lagi nanti!" dengan cepat Sasu menyeret Naru ke toilet.

HOEEEKKKK!

Naru muntah dengan sepenuh jiwa dan raga di atas wastafel, sedangkan Sasuke membuang muka namun dengan so sweetnya mengusap-usap pundak Naru. Ingin rasanya Sasuke bunuh diri dengan cara nyelupin(?) muka ke kloset saat itu juga.

"Cepetan kamseupay bodoh, aku jadi ikutan mual nanti."

Naru mencuci mukanya kemudian membalikkan tubuh, wajahnya pucat dan lesu. Lagi dan lagi, dada Sasuke berdesir melihat kepolosan wajah remaja itu.

"Perutku masih lapar, tuan…" katanya memelas. Sasuke tak berkutik.

"Yaudah nanti beli makanan di pinggir jalan, mungkin perut kamseupaymu lebih bisa menerima makan jalanan."

Mereka pun akhirnya kembali ke mobil. Walau sebenarnya sangat terpaksa, tapi Sasuke cukup gentle membukakan pintu mobil belakang untuk Naru, sedangkan dia duduk di depan untuk menyetir. Terlihat Naru tidak bisa diam, sudah karakternya memang kalau melihat hal baru jadi sangat udik, "Jangan sentuh apapun!" bentak Sasuke, Naru kaget dan duduk manis.

Sasuke mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya, namun Naru yang tidak bisa diam berjejal di sisi kursi dan ingin duduk di depan bersama Sasuke.

Bruutt….

"AAAARRGHH! Kau kentut? Gila! Baunya kaya terasi yang dipendam dalam ketek gorilla selama satu abad tau gak?" protes Sasuke yang segera membuka jendela untuk mencari asupan oksigen yang tak beracun.

Naru nyengir innocent, "Hehehe, maaf kelepasan…"

Dengan muka berlipat-lipat saking kesalnya, Sasuke mulai menjalankan mobilnya. Sedangkan Naru membiarkan angin dari jendela menerpa wajah imutnya. Mulutnya terbuka dan sesekali mengucapkan kata 'wow' ketika melihat begitu mewahnya bangunan di kota. Seperti yang dijanjikan, Sasuke membeli makanan di pinggir jalan yaitu ramen, dan Naru nyengir bahagia saat mencium aroma ramen yang sangatlah menggugah selera.

Setelah perjalanan yang cukup panjang tadi, akhirnya sampailah di pesisir pantai, dimana rumah idaman Sasuke dibangun. Sasuke memang sudah sangat lama punya impian memiliki rumah kecil namun mewah di pesisir pantai agar dia bisa menghirup aroma laut di pagi hari.

Elit memang rumah ini, tapi seperti yang diketahui Sasuke tinggal sendiri tanpa ada yang merawat sehingga rumah itu sangatlah kacau bagaikan bangkai Bajai abis keserempet kereta api, Naru pun menganga lebar melihat rumah dekil ini, lebih dekil dari rumahnya di kampung bahkan. Begitu masuk naluri pembantu Naru langsung muncul, dipungutinya sampah-sampah yang berserakan di lantai.

"Ok, good boy. Sekarang beresi seisi rumah ini, ok? Aku mau mandi dulu. Oiya, cuci dulu pakaianku karena malam ini aku ada kencan," Naru manggut-manggut patuh.

Baju Sasuke berserakan di mana-mana sehingga pelukan Naru penuh dengan baju-baju. Dia bingung dimanakah gerangan letaknya wahai sumur. Hingga akhirnya Naru menemukan tempat cuci piring, dia ingat seperti di mall tadi, corong pipa ini bisa mengeluarkan air bila diputar, dan benar saja! Naru bersorak bahagia saat air keran berkucuran, 'Di kota enak banget nyari air. Kalau di kampung harus jalan sejauh 15 mil dulu baru dapet air, itu juga kalau nggak mati karena dehidrasi di tengah jalan,' ucapnya dalam hati.

Dia melirik sunlight dan nyengir bahagia saat mencium bau wangi dari sang sabun, dan dia mulai mengucek-ngucek baju Sasuke di pencucian piring dengan sunlight.

Sasuke yang masih handukan dan basah menggosok-gosok rambutnya dengan handuk langsung menjerit histeris kaya ibu-ibu abis dapat arisan melihat kelakuan Naruto, "KAU! Kamseupay!" teriaknya sambil menjitak kepala Naru penuh kenistaan.

"Apa yang salah sih?" protes Naru dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Eh, maksudnya tuh matanya udah mulai basah gitu(?), kasian dong kalo matanya kemasukan kaca. Ntar kalo dia buta gimana? KASIAN NENEKNYA!

Sasuke kembali berdebar melihat wajah memelas anak itu, "Ini tempat cuci piring, bodoh. Kalau cuci baju itu di mesin cuci," kata Sasuke menunjuk-nunjuk kotak besar.

"Masa iya mau nyuci aja harus masuk ke dalam kotak kecil itu, nanti akunya sesek."

"Bukan begitu bodoh, kau itu tidak pernah nonton TV hah?"

"Bukannya gak pernah, tapi aku terlalu sibuk belajar dan bekerja mana sempat nonton TV ke rumah tetangga. Keluargaku kan pas-pasan."

Bibir Sasuke langsung membeku –bukan, bukan karena bibirnya dimasukin ke dalem freezer, maksudnya tuh.. Dia jadi sepicles gitu. Dia kembali iba menatap remaja mungil ini. Dia mendengus pelan kemudian mengajari cara mengunakan berbagai barang elektronik di rumah –kalau tak bisa disebut istana tersebut.

0-0-0-0

Naru sedang serius-seriusnya menyetrika baju Sasuke yang menggunung, namun terdengar Sasuke memanggil, "Setrika dulu bajuku ini. Ini akan kupakai nanti malam buat kencan jadi kau harus hati-hati!"

Naru mengangguk innocent yang kembali membuat Sasuke deg-degan.

Sasuke asik nonton TV di ruang tengah. Dengan singlet dan boxer dia memindah-mindah channel yang acaranya membosankan. Kuping Naru bergerak-gerak, dia mendengar suara aneh dari arah dapur dan dia yang baru ingat ada pakaian yang sudah lama di dalam mesin cuci segera berlari. Naas, ruangan itu sudah dibanjiri air dan busa yang melimpah, Naru panik dan dengan bodohnya memukul-mukul mesin cuci dengan sapu. Sebenarnya pada awalnya dia berpikir untuk meminta bantuan Doraemon, tapi ternyata takdir tak mengijinkannya. Entah karena abis digodain banci mana, Dora tiba-tiba terserang penyakit Bancilitis Traumatitis. Mohon doanya untuk kesembuhan Doraemon.

"KAMSEUPAY BODOH!" di luar terdengar Sasuke berteriak marah yang membuat Naru berlari keluar.

"A-ada apa?" tanyanya Panik. Sasuke menunjuk bajunya yang sudah gosong dengan geram. Busa dari dalam semakin menggila dan menyembur(?) keluar seperti lumpur lapindo kemasukan arwah marmut Zimbabwe. Sasuke semakin geram dan tanpa banyak pikir dia menyeret Naru dengan kasar keluar rumah.

"Kau! Pembawa sial, jangan mendekatiku lagi!" Bentaknya. Naru sudah mau menggunakan puppy eyesnya, namun keburu Sasuke tutup pagarnya.

"Tu-tuan! Ini sudah malam… aku tidak tau harus kemana," kata Naru memelas namun tidak ada jawaban dari dalam.

Naru bersandar pasrah di pagar, dia duduk kemudian memeluk lututnya. Malam itu bukan hanya dingin, namun mendung dan benar saja hujan lebat langsung menerpa tubuh mungilnya. Dia bangkit, sesekali menatap ke dalam namun dia kembali menggeleng dan duduk lagi bersendar di pagar.

Hujan malam itu cukup besar, dan terpaannya bukan hanya dingin namun menyakitkan seperti batu kerikil yang menjatuhi tubuh. Nafas Naru mulai tersengal, dia kedinginan dan kelelahan.

Disisi lain Sasuke terus saja memantau Naru dari balik tirai. Ada sedikit rasa iba dan khawatir dalam benaknya, tapi dia kembali mengingat kesialan yang Naru ciptakan, hal itu membuat Sasuke ilfil berat. Namun tubuh Naru miring dan terbaring di pasir. Hal itu membuat kecemasan Sasuke semakin parah. Dia tidak bisa menahan diri lagi dan akhirnya keluar menerjang hujan dan mengangkat tubuh mungil itu ke dalam.

"Hei, kamseupay bodoh! Bangun!" bentak Sasuke sambil menampar-nampar pipi Naru pelan, namun tidak ada respon.

Sasuke menyentuh dahi dan leher Naru.

NYESS

'Gila, tangan gue kaya abis dimasukin kedalem oven! Gosong ngga ya tangan gue?' batin Sasuke

Rupanya Naru demam parah. Sasuke mulai panik.

Dia menggendong tubuh Naru ke kamar mandi, dadanya kembali berdesir melihat wajah polos Naru. Dia ragu ingin melepaskan pakaian anak itu, takutnya ntar dia bangun trus ngira si Rendy mau merkaos dia, namun tetap dia lepas perlahan. Tubuh Naru polos, putih kuning –bukan, 'kuning' yang dimaksud bukanlah yang ngambang di jamban itu- dan menggoda iman. Sasuke menelan air liurnya dan celananya menyempit gara-gara pemandangan di hadapannya. Apakah karena tubuhnya tiba-tiba membesar dan sebentar lagi dia akan berubah menjadi raksasa? Bukan.. Celananya menyempit karena 'sesuatu' yang lain. Dia mulai mengguyurkan air ke badan mungil itu dan menyabuni tiap lekuk tubuhnya. Otomatis Sasuke menyentuh tubuh Naru dan dadanya semakin berdesir. Selesai memandikan Naru dia mengeringkan tubuh itu dengan handuk kemudian menyelimutinya dengan handuk.

Sasuke membongkar-bongkar lemarinya, mencari pakaian hangat untuk Naru dan dia menemukan switer biru yang kebesaran memang untuk Naru, namun hangat. Tubuh pemuda mungil itu semakin manis dengan melekatnya switer kebesaran di tubuhnya. Sasuke harus extra sabar menahan mimisan karena kemanisan brondong ini. Sasuke mengompres kepala Naru dan mengusap kepalanya sesekali.

"Imutnya…" desis Sasu pelan. Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya, sedikit menimbang-nimbang ingin melakukan apa, namun perlahan dia merapatkan tubuh pada Naru. Dipeluknya tubuh mungil itu, wajah Naru tenggelam di leher Sasuke, Sasuke mengusap pundak pemuda itu. Hatinya terasa hangat.

"Eeengh…" terdengar erangan kecil dari bibir Naru, Sasuke menjaga jarak dan menatap wajah remaja itu.

"Ka-kau sudah sadar?" tanya Sasuke gelagapan.

"Hu'umh… bagaimana bisa aku di sini?" tanya Naru bingung. Dia membuka selimut, sadar pakaiannya sudah diganti wajahnya langsung memerah, "Tu-tuan yang mengganti pakaianku?"

Hening…

Keduanya gugup dan tidak mampu berkata-kata, namun tanpa terduga Sasuke menarik pinggang mungil Naruto dan menahan lehernya. Terlihat bibir Naru terbuka dan sedikit bergetar, mereka saling tatap, tatapan yang semakin dalam membuat Sasuke kehilangan kendali dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Naru. Bibir mereka bersentuhan, Naru terpejam dadanya semakin memanas, tubuhnya menggeliat saat bibir Sasuke mulai melumat lembut bibir Naru. Tangan Sasuke mengusap-usap punggung Naru dengan lembut, lidahnya menjelajahi mulut Naru.

"Eenghh…" Naru melenguh pelan. Tangan Sasuke mengusap lembut pipi Naru lembut.

"Kamseupay, kurasa aku jatuh cinta denganmu, maukah kau jadi kekasihku," kata Sasuke setelah melepaskan ciumannya. Naru shock dan menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya di dada Sasuke.

"Kuanggap itu sebagai jawaban iya…" kata Sasuke tersenyum damai. Dipeluknya pinggang Naru dan berpelukan erat dimalam dingin itu…

-0-0-0-

PETOOKK EEEKKK

Dan pada akhirnya ayamnya Naru, si Justin Bieber mati bengek dalam bagasi mobil, sedangkan partner kencan Sasuke menunggu di tengah hujan. Hidup memang kejam.

END

NP: maaf ya, akhir2 ini aku lagi kena syndrome drama korea jadi demen beud sama pemeran utama yang judes kaya cha chi soo di cool guy hot ramen, tau kaga? Kaga tau? Kamseupay XP

Mungkin masih ada yang belum tau arti kamseupay? Artinya kampungan sekali udik dan payah. Hedeuuh ini cerita pasti kalian mikirnya ababil banget pake istilah anak ababil segala, tapi kami hanya ingin menghibur, well HAPPY ANNIVERSARY SASUNARU!

Oiya yang baca wajib koment karena komentar kalian adalah jiwa dan ragaku. Ibarat burung komentar kalian adalah sayap yg membantuku terbang. Jadi KOMENTAR!


End file.
